Eternos
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: La muerte es algo difícil, siempre se lleva algo, pero también trae consigo muchas cosas. Es lo que Marco está experimentando, mientras intenta asimilar que la persona que ama ya no está. MarcoxAce


_No imagino poder sentir ese calor de nuevo. Deshaciendo el abrazo en que apresaba a su amado se perdió al volver a mirar esos negros ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que pudo verlos? No pudo evitar sonreír, esa felicidad que creía que no volvería a sentir lo invadía de nuevo. El motivo de su felicidad estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, mientras le mostraba la amplia sonrisa que le aceleraba el corazón._

 _Beso los labios de su pareja, añorando el sabor que comenzaba a desvanecerse en su memoria; al separarse acaricio una de las mejillas de su amado con el pulgar mientras miraba su rostro con detenimiento. Quería memorizar cada detalle, cada centímetro de esa suave piel, cada poro, cada expresión, porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que irse y no quería perder la imagen de la persona que significaba su mundo…_

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, intentado acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por la oscura cortina que cubría la ventana. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó los ojos cuando un rayo de sol dio directo contra éstos, sólo pudo atinar a cubrirse los ojos con las manos mientras maldecía. Otra mañana, de otro día sin él.

Marco se incorporó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Su sucia y descuidada habitación estaba llena de botellas, que en su tiempo contuvieron todos los tipos de licor que pudo encontrar, algunas prendas de ropa aquí y allá y unos cuantos residuos de las pocas veces que comía. Sin embargo, su estado no era tan deplorable como podía llegar a ser, y eso era gracias a que sus compañeros no lo habían dejado morir de hambre y de vez en cuando lo obligaban a salir de su habitación para hacerlo tomar una ducha y arreglar los destrozos que hubiera causado en un arranque de ira.

Levantarse, a veces comer e intentar emborracharse para mitigar el dolor. Esa había sido la rutina de Marco desde hacía unos cuantos meses; desde que Ace había muerto.

Un profundo dolor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, saliendo desde su corazón; había vuelto a soñar con Ace, algo que pasaba la mayoría de las veces en que podía conciliar el sueño. Sus días y noches se pasaban entre recuerdos y pensamientos, recuerdos de todo el tiempo que pasó con Ace, sus besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa y su mirada, todo lo que amaba de él e incluso lo que a veces detestaba, no descartaba nada por más que en su tiempo odiara algunas cosas porque, al final de todo, eran esas cosas buenas y malas lo que hacían a Ace ser él.

Pensar en él en pasado… diablos, qué mal sonaba eso.

Levantó la mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta que conducía al baño. Su rubio cabello estaba hecho un revoltijo, tenía una barba de días que no se molestaría en rasurar e iba vestido con la misma ropa desde hacía dos días. Sí, estaba jodido. Pero realmente no le importaba, todo lo que le había dado sentido a su vida le había sido arrebatado y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir.

Al principio, después de que finalizó la guerra y se preparaban para el funeral de Ace y Barbablanca, Marco intentó mantenerse firme. La tripulación había quedado en sus manos y él sabía que no era el único que lo estaba pasado mal; sí, perdió a su amado, pero sus compañeros perdieron también a un amigo, además de que todos realmente sufrían la pérdida de su padre. Por ese motivo se mantuvo impasible, los funerales pasaron, muchos piratas fueron a presentar sus respetos ante él por lo sucedido y él se dedicó a ayudar a su tripulación. Sin embargo, ahora que los demás habían sanado sus heridas e intentaban retomar sus vidas él necesitaba un momento para llorar su dolor, por supuesto que le lloraba a su padre, pero una buena parte de sus lágrimas se las llevaba Ace.

Marco se sentía perdido, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ese pecoso chico, a todos los días despertar a su lado, a hablar con él cuando tenía días malos, a su físico, a la sensación de tener a alguien que lo amaba a pesar de todas las cosas. Ahora solamente tenía alcohol y memorias.

No culpaba a Ace por haberse sacrificado para salvar a su hermano, jamás se atrevería a recriminarle el haber permitido que lo mataran, pues Marco sabía que de haber estado en la posición de Ace él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Pero eso no detenía el dolor que sentía al recordar a su moribundo amado en brazos de su hermano menor, susurrándole unas cuantas cosas antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Marco no había podido hacer otra cosa que evitar que Akainu interfiriera en ese momento, quería regalarle a Ace un último momento con Luffy, pues sabía cuánto amaba a su hermano.

No había podido despedirse en vida de su novio, sin embargo, antes del funeral fue a la habitación en donde preparaban el cuerpo de Ace y pidió que lo dejarán un momento con él. Acarició sus negros cabellos mientras miraba por última vez el rostro del que se enamoró, grabando cada detalle en su memoria hasta que su vista se nubló por las lágrimas. Le agradeció por cada momento que compartieron, por cada sonrisa e incluso por cada enojo que tuvieron; por permitirle pasar tantos días y noches a su lado. Le pidió perdón por las veces que pudo haber fallado sin darse cuenta, por si en algunas de las ocasiones en que su humor no era el mejor le hizo daño con sus palabras o acciones. Dijo todo lo que tenía que decir antes de darle un último beso y, limpiándose las lágrimas, salió de esa habitación para reunirse con sus compañeros.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la guerra y Marco intentaba salir adelante, vivía una constante montaña rusa de emociones. Un día se levantaba decidido a continuar y unas horas después ese entusiasmo se iba tan rápido como llegó, pasaba constantemente de la tristeza a la furia, lloraba a pesar de intentar contener sus lágrimas pues pensaba que su tripulación no debía verlo tan frágil. Pero a sus compañeros realmente no les importaba que Marco dejara salir sus sentimientos, ellos sabían que era quién se estaba llevando la peor parte, y se limitaban a intentar llevar las cosas lo mejor que podían pues no querían que su ahora capitán tuviera que cargar con las responsabilidades cuando estaba intentando volver a ordenar su vida; ellos sabían que él era fuerte y que simplemente, algún día, renacería de sus cenizas tal y como el fénix que era.

El pelirrubio se quedó contemplando la nada mientras recordaba como su vida había cambiado cuando conoció a Ace. Todo había dado un giro cuando miró por primera vez esos negros ojos en ese pecoso rostro que hacía parecer a Ace más crío a pesar de tener 18 años. Marco era varios años mayor que él, pero no fue impedimento para tener una maravillosa relación una vez que aceptó los sentimientos que tenía por el pecoso y que éste correspondió. Sabía que Ace había sufrido mucho y que buscaba su lugar en el mundo, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando le dijo que había encontrado lo que buscaba en él, Marco fue dichoso al saber que su pareja lo consideraba su hogar; ese día le hizo el amor como nunca, fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo hasta que estuvo seguro de que no le quedaban más sentimientos por demostrar.

Marco dio un respingo cuando una voz resonó en su cabeza de repente, la conocía, añoraba cada día esa voz. Ace le llamaba, podía oírle pronunciando su nombre.

- _Marco, Marco_

El nombrado abrió de golpe los ojos mientras escuchaba con atención lo que Ace decía.

- _Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?_

Marco levantó la mirada y vio a Ace sentado frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras le miraba con amor. El pelirrubio talló sus parpados para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando; al percatarse de que todo era verdad, que realmente tenía a Ace frente a él saltó de la cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo, aquello era una locura, pero estaba sucediendo.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, cuánta falta me has hecho-Le dijo al pecoso mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

- _Sí lo sé, te he estado observando, por eso he venido_

Marco se quedó inmóvil, no entendía a qué se refería el pelinegro. Ace posó una mano en la mejilla de su pareja mientras acariciaba su piel con la punta de los dedos. Al sentir el contacto el pelirrubio cerró los ojos, quería disfrutar de cada segundo de esa cercanía.

- _Estoy aquí para decirte que debes continuar_

El mayor abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de Ace, interrogándolo con la mirada.

- _Marco, tienes que continuar, no puedes vivir lo que te resta de tus días de esta manera. Sé que estás sufriendo y que te duele esta situación, pero debes seguir adelante; yo morí, pero tu vida no termina conmigo_

El pelirrubio negaba con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Ace colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su amado mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, intentando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos.

- _Sé que todo es muy difícil y que sientes que ya no tienes motivos para seguir, pero detente un segundo, aún tienes a los chicos, ellos confían en ti y están dispuestos a ayudarte, y tienes una promesa ¿recuerdas? Me prometiste que cuidarías a Luffy y que lo ayudarías a cumplir su sueño. Yo confío en ti, sé que puedes salir de esta, no estás solo, incluso yo estoy contigo, aunque no me veas siempre cuidaré de ti y te estaré esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no por eso quiero que termines con tu vida desde ahora; tienes mucho por delante, guarda siempre nuestros recuerdos, pero no tengas miedo de crear nuevos. El mar es muy grande y aún tienes mucho que ver y recorrer, disfruta todo lo que puedas que ya habrá tiempo para que estemos juntos, y te prometo que cuando eso pase no volveremos a separarnos._

Marco miraba a Ace mientras sentía como sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior. El moreno tenía razón, se estaba dejando morir, aunque no quisiera admitirlo; varías veces le cruzó por la mente que a Ace no le hubiera gustado verle en ese estado tan triste, pero no sabía qué más hacer, continuar era más difícil de lo que parecía, sin embargo, ahora tenía motivos para seguir adelante. El dolor siempre iba a estar, lo sabía, de alguna manera siempre sentiría que le faltaba algo en su vida, pero aprendería a vivir con ello y recorrería el camino que le faltaba hasta encontrarse de nuevo con su amado, porque eso era lo que Ace quería y él lo lograría.

 _-Tengo que irme_

-¿No podrías quedarte conmigo? Por favor-dijo mientras abrazaba a Ace, y acariciaba su cabello.

- _Me gustaría mucho, pero sólo tengo permitido venir un momento, quería verte para decirte que sigas, y para recordarte que te amo. No pude despedirme de ti, pero tenía que agradecerte por el tiempo que me diste, por demostrarme que merecía que me amaran y por aceptarme con todo lo bueno y malo. Y quería decirte que eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme, que nunca amé a nadie como te amo a ti y que espero ansioso el momento en que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. Te amo Marco, nunca lo olvides._

Ace se separó del abrazo del pelirrubio y le incitó a que se levantara, limpió las lágrimas de Marco y lo llevó hacia la puerta, la cual abrió y dándole un último beso a su amado le indicó que saliera de la habitación. Marco dudó un poco hasta que sintió un ligero empujón y al volver la vista se encontró sólo con la habitación vacía. Caminó hasta la orilla del barco más cercana y viendo al cielo sonrió con genuina felicidad.

-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Gracias Ace

Y mirando al océano disfruto de la sensación que lo invadía en ese momento. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanta calma, pero era reconfortante; sabía que le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y que no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Tenía motivos de sobra para continuar y lo haría por Ace, él sería quien lo impulsaría para retomar su vida. Sabía que seguiría sintiéndose triste a veces, que se despertaría sin ganas de nada, y que en ocasiones querría dejarse vencer, pero aprendería a vivir con eso, aprendería a aceptar la ausencia de Ace y el dolor que esto significaba. Aprendería cada día a caminar sin él a su lado, pero valdría la pena porque al final del recorrido su amado lo esperaría, listo para compartir la eternidad de su mano. Sí, ahora podía seguir.


End file.
